Modern wireless transmitters of radio frequency (RF) signals or antennas perform beamsteering to manipulate the direction of a main lobe of a radiation pattern and achieve enhanced spatial selectivity. Conventional beamsteering techniques rely on manipulating the phase of RF signals through a series of phase shifters and RF switches. The inclusion of phase shifters, RF switches, and other complex components increase the manufacturing cost and design complexity of agile antennas. Accordingly, less complex agile antenna designs are desired.